Late at night
by iTVXQ
Summary: HoMin one-shot. Yunho x Changmin of TVXQ. Mature content. Yunho and Changmin comes back from a long and tiring trip to Japan. It's late at night and they're getting ready to go to bed, but something comes in the way. Literally COMES in the way.


It was 2.30am. The apartment building was silent and dark as Yunho and Changmin took the elevator up to the fifth floor, too tired to walk the stairs like they normally did. None of them spoke a word on the way up. Yunho unlocked the door and gave Changmin a tired smile, receiving a gentle touch over his cheek as a response. The trip from Japan had been tiring, just as the past two intensive days in Tokyo. Yunho didn't remember how many shows they had done, or how many interviewers they had met in 48 hours.

Neither did Changmin. He was tired and hungry, but the fact that it was in the middle of the night made him resist the urge of eating. He needed sleep and nothing else. The schedule started at 7am the next morning, only giving them barely four hours of sleep this night. It was luxury, compared to the two hours of sleep they had gotten each night in Japan. Of course, it was not only schedules that had kept the two of them up, but still…

While Changmin went into the bedroom to unpack his stuff, Yunho entered the bathroom. With zombie-like movements he stripped out of his clothes, throwing the grey shirt and the dark denim blue jeans into the laundry basket. With a tired sigh he stepped into the shower, moaning a little as the hot water hit his sore shoulders. He could hear Changmin rustle around in their shared bedroom, smiling a little. He was such a neat-freak.

Changmin heard the shower start, giving the bathroom a quick look. The temptation of joining Yunho in the shower almost had him, but he quickly shook it off. They'd never get out of bed tomorrow if he gave in to his needs. But he couldn't really get the image of Yunho's naked body, covered in soap, making the skin shine. A muffled groan slipped out through his lips as he turned his back to the bathroom. Damn that guy, disturbing him like this in the middle of the night.

Yunho turned off the shower and got out, wrapping a dark blue towel around his waist. Rubbing his eyes he walked over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush, squeezing the toothpaste out on it with a yawn.

He could more sense the evil glare than actually see it. When he looked up into the mirror, Changmin's slim body was leaning against the doorframe. Their eyes met and Yunho felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Hyung." Changmin said with an ice cold calm that made Yunho realize what he had just done.

"Yes, Changmin?" he tried to win time by sounding as reasonable and innocent as possible, but only to fail.

"That was not the bottom. You HAVE to squeeze from the bottom of the tube. You can't squeeze it right on the middle. How many times do I HAVE to tell you?!"

Yunho snickered silently as he saw the, not much uncalled for, rage. It was just like Changmin to get angry over this in the middle of the night.

"Changmin-ah, it's almost three in the morning, do we need to take this discussion now?"

"Stop squeezing it from the middle! It's annoying me, start from the bottom of the tube!" Changmin growled, even more annoyed when Yunho snickered at him like that. As if he was an angry child.

Yunho smiled and put the toothbrush in his mouth, walking over to his lover and cupped his hands around his handsome face "Alright. I'll try to remember tomorrow."

Changmin muttered something beneath his breath, but the picture of Jung Yunho only wearing a towel around his waist, the skin still moist from the shower and the toothbrush in his mouth made him melt. A little.

"I'll kill you if you don't squeeze from the bottom." He muttered childishly, pouting a little at the older man in front of him. He wasn't ready to give in to Yunho's good looks just yet.

"I know." Yunho laughed and walked back to the sink, bending over to spit. Changmin smirked and sneakily sliding up behind him, letting his hand run from the top of Yunho's back to his ass. Yunho turned his head and raised an eyebrow, his eyes interested in what Changmin might have in mind. He dropped the toothbrush into the cup, turning around just as Changmin leaned in towards him. He met the other's lips half way, his fingers finding their way into Changmin's thick and soft hair as the kiss deepened. Suddenly Changmin's hands were on his naked body, untying the towel and let it drop to the floor. Yunho smiled into the kiss, breaking it to take off Changmin's shirt before their mouths found each other again. Muffled moans and needy whimpers emitted from the two of them as their tongues fought for dominance, hands exploring the warm bodies.

Yunho won as Changmin gave in to the lust, the slender body pressed against his own. He grabbed Changmin's waist, pulling him even closer, not wanting to miss a second of Changmin's capitulation. Most of the time he had to tie the younger man down before he got to top, but tonight Changmin was giving himself willingly to Yunho. Or well. More willingly than usual.

Slowly, they turned around, Changmin now having his lower back against the cool sink. Yunho's warm hands had finally found their way down to his crotch, teasingly rubbing and squeezing the hard cock inside the tight jeans.

"C-come on Yunho, don't do this to me." Changmin breathed out, tugging lightly on the soft, brown hair "I don't want to ruin my pants again…"

Yunho chuckled and graced his teeth along the other's jaw "It was definitely under the impression of you enjoying it very much." He teased with a whisper, but nicely unzipped the jeans and pulled them down together with the underwear. He took a small step back, looking at Changmin's flushed face and lust-filled eyes for a moment before he slowly started to make a trail of kisses down the muscular chest and stomach. When the warm lips met the hot head of his aching dick, Changmin let out a trembling moan, thrusting lightly towards Yunho's mouth. He know what magic Yunho could do, and god damn it, he wanted it to happen.

The man on the floor smirked as he felt Changmin's impatience, parting his lips to let him in into his mouth. The younger man's cock filled the hot cave and Yunho let his tongue slowly swirl around the throbbing head of the length. Changmin's grip of his hair tightened, only cheering him on as he started suck him off in a fast pace. He knew his younger lover so well by now, and knew exactly how Changmin wanted it. He wanted it fast, hard and rough. In all ways. When he let his teeth just gently ghost over the sensitive tip, Changmin's legs almost gave in.

"F-fuck~…" he whined, arching his back from the sink "Yunho, come on…" he hated to beg, but at the same time he knew how much it turned Yunho on. And that was enough for him to start begging when he wanted something.

"Make me come… Please…"

Yunho glanced at him, his tongue merciless on the slit in the head of the hot cock. He could see the desperation clearly written over Changmin's face, and God how he wanted to fuck the other into oblivion. He let go of Changmin's dick and turned him over, getting up on his feet again.

"Do you want me, Changmin-ah?" he breathed into the younger man's ear "Do you want me to fuck you senseless, make you scream that pretty little scream you only have when I fuck you to orgasm?"

Changmin whined and looked at his loved one over his shoulder "Yes~…" he whispered, pressing himself back against Yunho's hard cock, rubbing himself against him "Please do. I want to forget everything for tonight."

Yunho smiled and held back a little to place a loving kiss on Changmin's shoulder "Let's forget together then." He mumbled, slipping down his hand in between them and pressed a finger against the other's tight hole. He felt Changmin move beneath him, quickly pressing one finger into his ass. Changmin's body tensed up, the reaction was only confirming that he was desperate enough to ignore the pain a sudden entrance would give him. The younger looked at Yunho with pleading Bambi-eyes, and the older man smiled, adding a second finger into the tight ass. The cry he received was pleasing to his ears.

Yunho slowly moved his fingers in Changmin's ass, listening to the beautiful sounds of pleasure his lover made. Without saying a word he let his mouth explore the other's neck and shoulders, pumping his fingers faster and faster in his ass until it was relaxed enough for him to add a third finger. The third made his young lover curl up from pleasure, a desperate growl coming from his throat.

"Just FUCK me already!" Changmin growled, his body twisting and turning as he forced back his orgasm. He wasn't going to come before Yunho had even entered him. He was not going to give him that pleasure twice in a week.

When Yunho's fingers pressed even deeper into him he grabbed hold of the sink, his body convulsing in pleasure by now. If the other didn't stop and fuck him soon, he'd come all over the fucking white sink, and he knew Yunho would make him lick it up afterwards before he fucked him to orgasm a second time.

Yunho smirked as he watched the back of his loved one, pulling out his fingers slowly. When they had left Changmin's body, Changmin relaxed, looking at Yunho with both anger and lust "You're such an ass."

"Really now…" Yunho whispered, opening the cabinet above the sink and took down the lube. Changmin smiled as he saw what he was doing, turning over and grabbed the lube from his hand "Let me…"

Yunho laughed and nodded, watching as the young man in front of him clicked out lube in his right hand. The long, slim fingers were soon wrapped around his painfully hard dick, pumping it almost violently. He grabbed hold of Changmin's hair with one hand as the other sucked and bit his neck, moaning in pleasure as every jerk on his dick forced him closer and closer to orgasm in a rapid speed. He grunted and thrusted into Changmin's hand, pre-cum spilling over the slender fingers "F-fuck it Changmin…" he breathed out "I'm gonna come..!"

Changmin gave his neck a hard bite with a small chuckle, moving away his hand at the words. A second later he was once again bent over the sink, feeling Yunho's cock press against his ass "Do it…" he moaned, circling his hips lightly "Just fucking do it!"

Yunho slipped his one hand to Changmin's chest, pinching a nipple lightly as he pushed his cock into the tight ass in front of him with a loud groan in pleasure. Changmin's body tensed up, pressing himself hard onto Yunho's dick, wanting it as deep inside as possible. Just the feeling of his lover finally entering him was close to throw him over the edge, but he managed to hold back. When Yunho filled him to the brim, he stopped, making Changmin let out a disappointed mewl. He wanted to be fucked hard, violently against the sink. He wanted Yunho to make him come, wanted Yunho to come with him, before he got to suck him to orgasm a second time. He almost blushed at his own thoughts; it wasn't like him to be this… horny.

He was thrown out of his thoughts as Yunho started to move, slamming his cock into his tight ass. He arched his back with a both pained and pleased moan, loving the way the two sensations mixed in his body. He could hear Yunho moan in his ear as Changmin tightened around him, the two of them gasping for air as Yunho's thrusts became more impatient, rougher. The older man grabbed Changmin's hair with one hand, pulling his head back lightly, looking into his obedient and lust-filled eyes as he fucked him even harder.

With a scream, Changmin was thrown over the edge, the orgasm making his body rock and twist in front of Yunho's eyes. His semen spilled over the sink as Yunho grabbed his cock and jerked him hard, emptying him completely. Changmin leaned over the sink, trying to catch his breath, but Yunho wouldn't stop. Their bodies slammed together as the other man kept on pounding his ass, making Changmin's fingers and toes curl from the sweet fucking pleasure. He couldn't breathe, instead he screamed. Every time Yunho slammed his dick against his prostate, he screamed, the pleasure almost making him faint by now. God, he loved when Yunho went overbroad like this. Slaps on his ass made him laugh, sending the other man a hungry and playful look. Yunho was really on it tonight, and the look on his face made Changmin moan. The raw lust and need in his lover's eyes was hot.

Yunho grabbed Changmin's hips, grunting and moaning against his ear as he was closing in on coming "I'm gonna come!" he moaned, the sounds making Changmin's heart flutter.

"Come inside me." He demanded, moving his hips with a satisfied moan "Give it to me."

Yunho thrusted another few times, his fingers digging into Changmin's hips. When he came he bit down on his shoulder to silent the cry, filling the other's ass with his hot load, making Changmin whimper and whine in both pain and lust.

When he moved away, he noticed that his teeth had gone through the soft skin. Gently Yunho leaned forward and licked up the small drops of blood "Sorry."

Changmin gasped for air, completely drained out as he slowly managed to loosen his tight grip of the sink. He laughed a little as he heard Yunho apologize; turning his head a little "You're a wild animal." He teased with a warm smile. Yunho laughed softly and kissed the spot he had bit down on "That's what you make me become."

"Oh, so it's my fault you bit me then?"

"Uhuh."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, after washing up and cleaning the wound Yunho had caused, the two of them lay in the big double bed, tangled up in each other's arms. Changmin rested his head on Yunho's chest, the warm feeling of his lover's body slowly rocking him to sleep.

Yunho smiled and gave Changmin a kiss on top of his head "Good night…"

"Don't think you're excused for squeezing the toothpaste on the middle."

"Ha ha. Shut up and sleep."

"Fine. I love you, Yunho."

Yunho smiled and hugged Changmin closer to himself.

"I love you too Changmin… I love you too."


End file.
